Closed Off Space
by TheRullerAndTheKiller
Summary: Workaholic by choice? Hell no. He didn't have time for Luffy anymore, and that is why he had to take full advantage of the time they had together. AU. MalexMale
Wet hair hung by Luffys face as he uselessly tried to grab hold of any part of the counters surface. Fingers curling on the surface of the bathroom counter as if his desperate attempts would allow for him to properly grab onto the smooth surface. Eyes gazed with pure lust, he could see his own expressions as Law ravaged his entrance.

They had been under the warm, constant spray of water that only enhanced the kisses that they had started to share, when inside the shower. The forceful, yet tender, caresses Law gave to Luffys ass had only made the younger give a moan from deep inside as they continued to kiss. They had just gotten out of the shower when not long after, Law had pushed him onto the surface of the bathroom counter, not satisfied with the activities they partook in while showering. It hadn't been enough.

They were fresh, clean, anything but relaxed. Frantic and rushed, as their hearts beat at an unreasonable rate. The tongue that followed the rim of Luffys entrance, as it went in circles teasing, had just been the catalyst to his unregulated breathing patterns. They hadn't done this before, hadn't even spoken about doing such a thing. The thought not truly ever staying long enough in Luffys mind to bring it up as a topic, too embarrassed. This was new, foreign...existing.

Laws teasing tongue had left the crevice that was his entrance. He watched as Luffys hole twitched, opening and closing as if begging for Laws tongue to return and continue what it had started. "La-Law, fuck. I n-need more." He demanded in a needy tone, which eradicated any chance he had of sounding put together. Eyes closed not wanting to see his own image as he begged for something so indecent.

"Hmm. I think you need to ask for what you want nicely." His thumb rubbed against the opening. Breaching ever so slightly, just enough for the tip of his thumb to enter. Not breaching enough, to Luffys demise. The action wasn't what Luffy needed to quell his needs. Luffys eyes opened once he heard what Law wanted him to do, eyes meeting Laws through the mirror. Luffy whined from the lack of attention that his hole was getting.

He felt embarrassed for the way in which he was behaving. "Ple-please just please, can you just continue."

"Continue what?"

"Law don't make me say it, just please please."

"I know you could do better," his thumb went in half way, "...but for the sake of this being your first experience," he pulled it out as he placed his hands on either side of Luffys hole, holding both cheeks so as to allow his tongue more access. "I'll let it slide." He stated as his tongue ran over Luffys hole.

His breathing, yet again, became erratic as Law took up the task of completely lubricating him, without entering, with the sole use of his tongue. Luffys eyes had been closed throughout Laws preparation of bathing his entrance with saliva. He hadn't been ready for the emotions and pleasures that the tongue brought to him once it had dipped inside, eyes opening wide with disbelief. A soundless moan making its way through him as his mouth fell open. Fingers still trying, and failing, to grab onto the surface.

Laws tongue had penetrated the muscles and was now moving in as deep as it would be capable of going. Fingers tightening their grip of the round globes of Luffys ass, nails just barely leaving indentations, proof of what they were doing. Laws eyes were kept closed, taking in the sounds that came from Luffy.

His tongue made a play of entering and exiting his hole in a mock manner of fucking. Making a movement with his tongue, imitating what one would do with their finger as if to say 'come here.' The reaction had been rewarding as Luffy had cried his name out.

Back arched as he felt that sinful tongue make child's play of his most private area. His body doused with liquid, not only from the showers water but from the perspiration that had gather on his body. His hips had started to move back in hopes of meeting the tongue that was inside him, wanting more than what Laws tongue would provide for him. His movements had been stopped by Laws hands.

Laws hand had abandoned one of his cheeks to grab Luffys cock by the base, moving, stopping at the head to rub it with his thumb. His thumb had stopped at the slit, placing a bit of pressure there as the precum was distributed to the rest of his member. Acting as lubricant for the moving hand. His face was beat red, mouth slightly open letting moans and panting out, thighs quivering ever so slightly, eyes half lidded as he watched how his own expressions would change with different stimuli.

His member was played with until he could no longer hold on. A whining moan was let out as he reached orgasm, hand desperately pumping him to let him ride out his orgasm. Tongue still inside, moving against the force of the enclosing canal. Luffys sperm had stained the doors of the countertop, strings cascading from the handle of the door some still at the tip of his cock.

His twitching had ceased and his senses had been regained as he noticed that Law was thrusting against him. He hadn't breached, he had just been rubbing the underside of his cock against Luffys entrance, spreading cool lubricant. The fire that had subsided had been reestablished when he was fully aware of what Law wanted. Laws line of vision had been kept on Luffys hole while he rubbed the hardened muscle against him.

His member twitched as if expecting more. He needed more, he _needed_ Law. "Law," he whined as his hole was continually rubbed up against without breaching. "Law, I-I need you. Just please please fuck me." Law hadn't been in the mood for more teasing as he let the head of his member enter the orifice of Luffy, until he heard his phone. The ringtone had been the one that he assigned to the hospital he worked for.

"Shit," he said as he reached over to his jeans that were near the sink. He had brought his phone only because they had been in his jeans. He hadn't expected the hospital to call on his _day off_ , whatever that meant to them.

"Yes, hello. Law?"

"What fuck do you want Penguin?" Law asked as his anger started to bubble. He had taken his cock out from Luffy and Luffy was starting to get impatient as Law simply plunged his thumb in to take his place.

"Hey don't get mad at me. There's an emergency. You need to be here in 20."

"It's my day off."

"Not today it isn't. Look it'll probably just take you two hours maybe three."

" _Just_ two to three hours. Fuck, yeah I'll be there, not like I have a choice." He hung up and threw his phone towards his jeans he lazily started to pump himself. "You heard that right." He stated as he took his thumb out from Luffy.

"You want me to give you a blowjob?" He asked as his eyes met Laws through the mirror. Cheeks rosy and eyes faltering from their eye contact as he asked the question.

"No, I'm not gonna have time. I'll just take a freezing shower. Fuck this sucks." He said as he patted Luffys ass. He made his way back into the shower, extremely frustrated.

* * *

He was annoyed and on a short fuse, mainly annoyed. He had turned the music down but Luffy had just taken the initiative to raise the volume back up, so he just turned the radio off. Work had been horrible, it felt as if he had a part time job stacked onto a full time job. Running around frantically from patient to patient for such an extended period of time had started to get to him. All because the hospital had been understaffed for a while now. Yeah, he didn't have to let this affect how he behaved but fuck, he was even starting to get called in on his 'days off.' He was just venting his frustration onto others and he was well aware, but he couldn't help it much.

"Law," Luffy got no response, "Law," he said in a louder tone.

"What?"

"You've already passed a couple of parking spaces."

"Oh, sorry."

Luffy looked towards Laws direction from the very corner of his eye, seeing how the older man looked slightly more exhausted than he usually does. The bags under his eyes looked more intense than usual. "Law, you didn't have to come." He stated as he picked at the strings on the tear of the jeans by his knee. "I know how tired you've been so I wouldn't have minded coming alone." It was true he wouldn't have minded one bit if it meant that Law could get some needed rest.

Law turned his line of vision to meet with Luffys, once he had parked, "But I wanted to come with you." The frustration and annoyance that his work was causing him would not affect how he behaved towards Luffy. Except for the little things that Luffy would do, such as turning the volume up when he had lower it, would he act out on. Though he normally acted out on such things anyway, and so it was just him being him.

Luffys gaze immediately dropped to meet his knees, "You sound cheesy." His face heated up and he felt his chest tighten, "Stop talking."

"Well aren't you awfully cute when you're flustered." Law said over the slamming of the car door as Luffy had gotten off so that Law would no longer see him blushing.

"Law stop."

"Okay okay." He said with a smirk on his face. No he definitely couldn't take his frustration out on Luffy. "We haven't gone out much lately so this is the best I could do right now." He mentioned as he got out of his car and moved to walk by Luffys side.

"It's fine." Luffy stated as Law took hold of his hand, lacing his fingers with Luffys. "I know you're busy." He turned his face with a heartwarming smile. Tightening his grip on Laws hand.

They entered the store and made their way to the men's department, "I mean I also have to make sure that what you buy for the wedding is formal."

"What are you talking about. I can dress myself." Luffy turned his face to Law in disbelief of how exaggerated he was being. "Last time I checked, you were my boyfriend and not my mother." He stated as they came to an array of clothes that were too boring for his liking.

"Yeah you're mom wouldn't do what I do to you." Law retorted as he let Luffys hand go in favor of looking through some shirts.

Luffys face flushed as soon as the words fell from Laws lips. "Fine. What I should have said was that you aren't my stylist." He didn't argue much on what Law had said since he had dug his own grave with the comparison he had made.

"I can be both. Look I don't care what you wear." He stated as grabbed a shirt in the shade of burgundy and held it up to Luffys torso. "You could be naked all the time for all I care, only in front of me though, but you need to dress formally for this."

"You perve." Luffy said as he gave a glare, that held no real anger, in Laws direction. "I wouldn't embarrass Robin by wearing something improper."

"I'm here to make sure that you won't." They had looked throughout the store for what they would both need for the wedding as well as some clothing items Luffy was in need of.

* * *

They made their way to the changing rooms to try the clothes on. Luffy grabbed Laws hand as he looked over his shoulder to smirk suggestively at Law. They had made out when Luffy was picking some underwear and since, his lower half had been tingling for more. It had been the middle of the week and it was late, almost time for the store to close, so not many people were at the store. Changing rooms included. Luffy slammed Law to the wall once they had entered the small space. Law had dropped their items on the small, round, plush stool when they had entered. Lips were pressed together as Laws arms encircled around Luffys midsection. Luffy had put one had on Laws shoulder, fisting at the material, the other had grabbed hold of the nape of Laws neck.

The kiss was soft, sweet, not expectant. Until Luffys knee rubbed against Law. More than once, with a purpose, a purpose to cause trouble. Law felt as Luffys movements were causing a riot in his member. Law hadn't felt nearly as satisfied earlier in the day as he had wanted to be, so the things that Luffy did with his knee were doing wonders for his crotch.

They had done things to get each other off, but the amount of times that they partook in such things hadn't been the same. With the amount of time Law spent in the hospital he had only been in the mood to get home and sleep. He hadn't been able to take Luffy completely in what felt like a year, actually being three weeks which was unusual for them.

As Luffys lips brushed against Laws, he could only think of pushing Luffy to the door, taking him hard, making him beg, making him cum from the pleasure that his cock would give to him. Making him behave in such a way, completely wrecking him. He moved his hands down, groping at Luffys round ass. Causing Luffy to moan which only gave his tongue the opportunity it had needed to enter.

They parted to breathe as Luffy continued to move his knee. Law was becoming impatient, he hadn't been able to get any type of release to compensate for how he had to leave Luffy earlier that day. "Luffy, fuck, you shouldn't tease me like this, unless you want me to take you up against a wall." His statement was closed off with a restricted groan as his member was continually becoming hard.

"You make it sound like that would be a punishment." Law could feel the movement of Luffys lips as he spoke, just barely scraping against his, sensation slightly tingly almost ticklish. "When in reality, I don't see why such a statement would possibly make me want to retreat." He brought his knee down to, instead, place his lower torso against Laws. "It only encourages me to continue." His tone dropped as he pushed himself forward, hardening cocks meeting through fabric.

Laws hands moved to grab hold of Luffys hips, making him move until he was pushed up against the wall with Laws body practically covering his. "Oh, don't complain when you can't properly walk to the car." A small whine of need made its way from Luffy at what Law had said. Forehead against his forearm anticipating for Law to do something, he stood with his back to Law.

His jeans had been removed without hesitation and were pooled at his ankles when Laws index finger made its way into Luffy. Plunging in easily, feeling his inside, moist. "Looks like you kept yourself occupied after I left."

Luffys breathing had become hectic with the sensations that Laws finger was giving him. "What d-did you expect when you left me like _that._ " He bit his forearm as a way to keep himself quite.

"I'm not judging," He said as he brought his finger out only to plunge two in. "I'm actually glad that you did that; because this way, it won't hurt you as much without lub." His point was proved when his two fingers had gone in without much effort, making Luffy gasp. Law moved his fingers at an unforgivable speed, going in and retreating, rubbing against the bundle of nerves that made Luffys head go back with a pleasure filled moan. Cock hard, twitching as it stood high with a bead of precum on the very slit. "Now, now Luffy, both you and I need you to keep yourself quiet." He removed his fingers from Luffy in order to remove his tie. He gently tied the piece of cloth around Luffys head, covering his mouth.

His fingers went back to their former activity, three this time. He made an effort to widen Luffys entrance quickly, stretching him by curling his fingers and scissoring them deep inside. A burning sensation was what Luffy had felt when Law placed three fingers inside of him. Laws attention had mainly been on preparing Luffy for his girth and as the movements of his fingers had become less restricted, he took them out.

He spit onto Luffys hole, cock spreading the only form of lub available to them. Luffys eyes had opened wide and a muffled moan had gone through the tie, as soon as Law had buried himself deep inside. No teasing, he had entered in one swift move. Luffy felt as if his knees would give under him. His skin felt as if it were burning. Adrenaline pumping through his veins at the idea of getting caught.

Laws hold on his hips hadn't left and was now tightening, making sure that he wouldn't move in an undesirable way. Laws tempo had been anything but gentle as he relentlessly thrust his hips to Luffy. Looking down to see as his member would go into Luffys pliant body. His prostate had been constantly rubbed against and, though with the tie covering his mouth, he still moaned from ecstasy. He had missed this, Law inside him, _using_ him.

The low slapping sound that was made by their skin only made Luffy feel more exited. They hadn't done the public scene much and overall hadn't had sex in a while so this had been long overdue. Law pushed completely in to stay there and just gave small thrusts, not leaving Luffys hole much. Not liking this, he thrust his hips back, whining for Law to do more, to do it faster. His speed picked up and he would pull at Luffys hips to meet his thrusts. Luffy had been making muffled moans through and through, his eyes closed taking in all the sensations.

Laws thrusts were faltering as he moved his hand from Luffys hips to his aching cock. He took the base, pumping slowly, thumb moving to rub at the head. Luffys eyes were open half lidded slightly damp, he couldn't hold on anymore. The constant abuse to his prostate and now Laws hand on his cock, he couldn't hold on much longer. Laws movements had been frantic and messy as he neared climax himself. He groaned as he felt how Luffys entrance would tighten around his cock. He moved for a couple more deep thrusts, hitting Luffys prostate accurately, when he pushed as far as he could go, he came. He let all of his essence spill into Luffy, eyes closed, biting his lower lip to avoid the groan that wanted to escape. The warm sensation of Law coming inside, filling him, made Luffy cum as he bit onto the tie to try and hold back his moan.

Law pulled out as he heard a person speaking through the speakers saying that the store would be closing in twenty minutes. He held onto Luffy so he wouldn't fall to his knees as he brought his hand to his face, liking Luffys cum off his hand. Luffy stood straight once he had gotten his breathing under control. A string of semen making its way down Luffys thighs, he traced it with his finger and, after removing Laws tie, licked it so that it wouldn't stain his jeans.

He pulled his jeans back up, "I guess we can't try on the clothes. We should come tomorrow."

Law readjusted his clothes so as to look presentable, "We don't have to. We should just buy the clothes and come exchange them if they don't fit properly."

Luffy turned to face Law, face flushed from their activities, "You're right." He moved to take Laws hand as Law grabbed the clothes. They payed for the clothes and went back to the car, Luffy gave a little limp as they walked.

* * *

I mean I'm pretty sure that this can't go unnoticed in real life but since it's a fanfiction of a fiction anything can happen. Right? Ok, well thanks to those who read this. Please review, it's very encouraging.


End file.
